


The Street Festival

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: He crouched like he’d seen Aaron do to let the boy climb on his shoulders. He swallowed nervously and locked his hands around the boy’s ankles. It would definitely put the brakes on their relationship if he dropped and broke Aaron’s beloved son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the story I had intended to post next. I was originally going to write Aaron & Spencer's first date, but I was not happy at all with any of the three versions that I wrote. I'll come back to it; I promise. So I've skipped a little bit of time and written their first outing in which Jack's included. Pure fluffy fluff. Also, I have finally come out of the dark ages and joined tumblr [The Hermit Village](http://hermit-panda.tumblr.com/) is where it's at folks. It will probably be a couple days before I post again. If you celebrate American Thanksgiving and I don't get the chance to post before, Happy Thanksgiving. :)  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show. I'm just borrowing them.

“Spencer!”

 

The man in question barely had time to brace himself for the five-year-old’s launch. “Hey, Jack. Were you supposed to answer the door?” He squatted down to hug him.

 

Jessica opened the door fully and stepped back so the pair could step into the foyer. “I told him he could since we saw you pull up. Ready for your first date with a tag-along?” She brushed her cheek against Spencer’s in greeting.

 

“I think so.” Spencer nodded as Jack raced for the stairs.

 

“Dad! Can I take my allowance money?” He yelled.

 

Aaron appeared at the top of the stairs. “You don’t have to yell. I’m right here. Your wallet’s in my sock drawer. Do not make a mess out of it please.” He shook his head as his son bulleted past him. He joined the others at the bottom of the stairs and kissed Spencer quickly. “As soon as Jack gets back down and puts his shoes on, we’re ready if you are.”

 

The younger man nodded as Jack reappeared at the top of the stairs. “Watch this! Catch me, Dad!” He climbed up and swung a leg over the banister.

 

Spencer chuckled when Aaron deftly caught the boy at the bottom and set him on his feet. “Did you feed him pure sugar for breakfast?”

 

“I had Cheerios. Would you put this in your bag, please? So I don’t lose it? Can we ride in your car? You promised we could ride in your car someday.” Jack shoved the wallet into Spencer’s hand before rushing off to put on his shoes.

 

“He’s excited. It’s almost a typical family outing since it’s his dad and his dad’s boyfriend. He’ll burn off the energy pretty quickly,” Jessica laughed. 

 

Spencer tucked the small wallet in the pocket on his bag that held his own. “Does he need a booster seat still? If he does, we’ll have to move it to my car. Unless you don’t want me to drive.” He looked at Aaron.

 

“I don’t mind. I’ll go get the seat from my car and put it in yours.” The older man held out his hand for Spencer’s keys. He disappeared into the garage.

 

Jack shuffled in with his shoelaces dragging behind him. “Will you tie my shoes, Spencer?”

 

“Okay,” he nodded and knelt down. Jack lifted a foot and placed it on the man’s knee.

 

“Jack, he might not want your dirty shoe on his pants,” Jessica said gently.

 

Spencer caught the boy’s foot before he could pull away. “It’s okay. The dirt will just wipe off. Double knotted?” At Jack’s nod, he tied the bow in another knot. 

 

Jack studied him. “Why are you dressed that way? You dress that way when you work.”

 

“I like dressing this way. And I’m not wearing a tie. I always wear a tie at work.” Spencer stood back up. “Let’s go see if your dad is stuck in the back seat of my car and needs rescuing.”

 

“Bye Aunt Jess!” Jack hugged her.

 

“Bye Sweetie. Have fun and be good.” She squeezed him and kissed the top of his head. 

 

Jack grabbed Spencer’s hand and tugged him out to the front yard, grabbing his backpack as they passed it. He giggled at the sight of Aaron trying to secure the booster seat in the back of Spencer’s two-door car. “He’s stuck.” 

 

“I’m not stuck.” Aaron managed to pull himself out. He narrowed his eyes at Spencer’s grin. “Next time, you have to put the seat in the back.”

 

“Climb in, Jack,” Spencer said and plucked his keys from Aaron’s hand. He waited until the little boy was buckling himself into the booster seat to lean into the older man. “I did like the view that you putting the seat in provided, though.” 

 

Aaron laughed. “I figured you did. Let’s go before he starts having a meltdown that we’re being too slow.” 

 

Spencer nodded and hurried around the car. Jack kept a constant monolog running of the things he expected to see and do at the festival until Spencer had parked the car and flipped his seat forward for the boy to climb out. “Can we get funnel cakes? Aunt Jess said they’re really, really, really good. I want to try a funnel cake,” he announced, unbuckling himself. He shrugged on his backpack and slid his hand into Spencer’s.

 

“How about we split a funnel cake after we look around and have lunch? I’m pretty sure you’re going to explode if you consume any sugar right now.” Aaron joined them at the front of the car. He looked around the large crowds of people then back at his son. “Do you want to ride on my shoulders so you can see and don’t get lost?” At Jack’s nod, he crouched down and Spencer helped the boy situate himself on his father’s shoulders. He felt Spencer’s hand slip into his back pocket as they walked towards the gate of the festival. “Okay Jack, you’re the navigator now. Where to?”

 

Jack looked around considering. “Can we go to the playground first?”

 

“Sure. You need to burn off that energy anyways. Where is it?” Aaron asked.

 

“Uh, left-ish. 10 o’clock?” He looked down at Spencer for confirmation. 

 

“10 o’clock,” he nodded, and they set off through the crowd. He gripped the boy and lifted him down so Aaron could buy him an all-day wristband for the playground. Jack took off his backpack and held out his arm for the wristband. “I didn’t know you were teaching him clock position,” he said watching the boy scramble up the ladder of the blow-up slide.

 

The older man nodded. “It’s easier to use than ‘Over there. Over there. No Dad, over there.’ He’s picking it up pretty well.” He hooked his arm around Spencer. “Thanks for coming with us. He’s been so excited all week.”

 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Spencer kissed him. They watched the boy slide down the giant slide and run right back to the ladder. “Is he going to make himself too tired doing this?”

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, he knows he won’t be able to crash and will have to stay awake the rest of the day. He’s just getting rid of his excess energy. I’d rather not have to run around the festival at breakneck speed to keep him from getting bored.” They watched Jack make a few more passes at the slide before returning to him. “Done? No more heebie-jeebies?”

 

“No more heebie-jeebies. Can I ride your shoulders, Spencer?” Jack grinned up at him.

 

The man stared at him taken aback. He finally nodded. “Okay, but I probably can’t carry you for as long as your dad can.” He crouched like he’d seen Aaron do to let the boy climb on his shoulders. He swallowed nervously and locked his hands around the boy’s ankles. It would definitely put the brakes on their relationship if he dropped and broke Aaron’s beloved son. 

 

“That’s okay. I’ll switch when you get tired. 3 o’clock.” Jack pointed at a long line of vendors. The trio looked through several tents before Jack directed Spencer’s attention to a tent containing leather goods. “I want to look at those books.”

 

“They’re journals, not regular books,” Spencer explained as Aaron removed the boy from his shoulders. He followed their father and son duo to the table with the leather-bound journals. 

 

Jack gently stroked a finger across the cover of a book with a large embossed J on it. He turned to Spencer. “Can I have my wallet?” The man nodded and pulled out the Captain America bifold. The boy carefully counted the money within before handing it back to Spencer. “I don’t have enough.”

 

“Distract him so I can use it for a birthday present.” 

 

Spencer heard Aaron’s barely audible order from behind him as he put the boy’s wallet back in his bag. “Let’s go look at those photo albums. You can help me find one for my mom.” He took Jack’s hand and guided him across the tent. 

 

“Does she like flowers? That one’s pretty,” Jack pointed.

 

He considered and pulled it off the shelf. “Yeah, I think she’ll like that one. Hey, check it out. They have postcard albums.” He took one down and handed it to the boy.

 

“Cool!” Jack flipped it open. He looked up at Spencer with bright eyes. “It would take us forever to fill it.”

 

Spencer nodded. He watched the boy check the price tag before reaching to put it back with a disappointed expression. “Pick the one you want. It will be an early birthday present.”

 

Jack looked at him wide-eyed. “Really?”

 

“Really. Which one?” He gestured over the assortment.

 

“Can I get the star one, please? It sort of looks like Captain America’s shield.” Jack pointed to an album towards the top of the rack. Spencer nodded and grabbed it. He glanced across to see Aaron collecting a wrapped package from the vendor. After Aaron slipped the package into the backpack he was carrying, Spencer led Jack over. “I’m buying an album for Jack as an early birthday present if that’s okay.”

 

The older man shrugged. “Okay. I don’t mind. Did you say thank you, Jack?”

 

Jack shook his head and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s legs. “Thank you, Spencer.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Spencer smiled and handed the albums to the vendor so he could pay for them. The trio wandered around some more before Jack announced he was hungry. “What do you want?” Spencer lifted him up to see above the crowd at the available options.

 

“Corn dog! 12 o’clock,” Jack pointed happily. “And lemonade. 2 o’clock.”

 

“I’ll get the food and drinks if you two find a table over there,” Aaron gestured to the cluster of picnic tables. “What do you want, Spencer?”

 

“Corn dog and lemonade sound good,” he smiled before leading Jack to find a table.

 

Jack swung his legs while they watched for Aaron to return. “Is it your mom’s birthday soon? Is that why you bought her the album?”

 

Spencer smiled. “Her birthday’s in April. I just like to buy her gifts sometimes so she knows I’m thinking about her.”

 

“Does she live here? Could I meet her sometime?”

 

The man shook his head sadly. “No, my mom lives in Las Vegas where I grew up. She’s in a special hospital because she’s sick, so you probably won’t get to meet her for a very long time if you ever do.”

 

“I’m sorry, Spencer. I miss my mommy too.” Jack hugged him and laid his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I know. There’s your dad. Stand up on the table and wave so he sees us,” Spencer instructed and helped the boy climb onto the table top.

 

Aaron laughed and passed Spencer a drink and corndog. “When you do things like stand on the table, you just prove Aunt Jess right when she calls you a heathen.” 

 

Jack grinned and sat next to his father. “She loves me this way.”

 

Both adults started laughing. “Yes, she does.” Aaron ruffled Jack’s hair, unaware of the eyes watching them from across the picnic grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Audience participation time! What do you guys want me to write and post next?
> 
> Do you want to find out who's watching our boys? Or do you want to know what's up with the postcards? Or do you want to see some awesome big brother protectiveness? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments down below. Choose wisely!


End file.
